Live! Laugh! and Love?
by Cosmina11
Summary: Bella doesn't believe in love, and has no intentions in changing her opinion. But when she attends ECA, trouble brews as two brothers, Emmett and Edward, both fall for her. All Human!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.  
****Bella in my story is not the same as the one in Twilight, she's much more confident and less clumsy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Shi__t_," I muttered, while slamming my heel on the brake, causing my Starbucks cappuccino to spill all over my jeans. "_Fuckin' move already!"_ yelled an old geezer, who managed to flip me off while speeding by.

_Great._

Nothing better than early morning traffic, especially when you're driving your brand new unscratched Mini Cooper convertible. Of course, this was nothing compared to afternoon traffic in New York City.

I lived with my mom, Renée, until my sophomore year in high school. She was a wedding planner, therefore always running about to some catering company or fitting.

I lived in LA basically my whole life, until now, of course. Renée became too busy with work, and sent me off to live with my dad, Charlie. So, after grade ten I flew over to New York and spent the summer here. Two months is a lot of time in such a busy city, and I think it's safe to say that I know my way around.

With summer over, it was time to start a new school. Charlie offered to pay for a fancy private school in Upper East Side, complete with a campus and everything. I gladly accepted.

Leaving my dad behind in his condo wasn't much of a problem, since we weren't big talkers anyways. We were both focused on separate things: Charlie on his career, and me on my future. Things were always a bit awkward between us. Sometimes I suspected that was why he sent me off to Eastview Central Academy, my new "home".

So here I was, rushing through traffic to get to my new school one day earlier; just enough time to unpack and get settled, maybe even explore the campsite.

After catching many red lights and spilling even more of my cappuccino, I pulled up to a parking lot. It was fairly busy, but I still managed to get a spot somewhere in the front.

Now this was going to be the hard part: transporting my bags from my car to inside the building. Reluctantly I opened the trunk and heaved at the largest one.

It didn't budge.

"Looks like you need some help with that," said a voice behind me.

I whipped around and found myself staring face to face with someone's chest. I looked up and saw a muscular boy, about my age, with a big grin plastered on his adorable face.

_Wow! Cute,_ I thought. _Okay Bella, let's not be pathetic. You don't need any guys right now._

"Actually I don't, but thanks for your concern." I responded, while putting on a fake smile.

"I couldn't help but notice, you're really beautiful," he said, not budging one inch. "I felt a connection between us. A spark, if you will."

"Look, that's great but—" I was suddenly cut off. This boy yanked my arm, pulled out a pen, and began writing his number on it. _Who does he think he is?_

I pulled my arm back, smudging the last two numbers. This boy didn't even seem to be bothered, because his big smile was still there.

"Here, let me help you with those bags. I'm Emmett." He said, very confident.

"Okay Emmett. I don't know where you got your sudden burst of confidence, but you definitely shouldn't go around yanking girls' arms, unless you want to get slapped. Now, if you will please give me some space, I need to pull out my bags."

He stepped back, giving me space to turn around and tug on my bag again. Once more, it didn't move.

Emmett chuckled behind me. "It really looks like you could use some help." He said, his smile turning into a smirk.

I gave in, knowing I actually _did_ need his help.

He moved me aside and lifted up both bags into the air, then settled them beside me. Then he shrugged his shoulders, as if telling me that it was no big deal.

"I think I can take it from here." I said, showing no difference in mood.

"Sure," he responded. "Reception office is right inside, to your left. I'll probably see you around." He added, with an exaggerated wink.

And then he left. Just like that.

_Note to self, try to smash that guy's confidence._ I laughed to myself and started towards the building.

I had to admit; back home in LA I had a bit of a "heart-breaker" reputation. I always had the upper hand when breaking up with somebody, and I intended to keep it. I see no point in getting very serious with anyone, since eventually you'd have to break up anyways. I strongly believe that love is something silly. Just a common interest in songs, or a an excuse needed for nagging.

This was the first time I actually looked up at the building, and I had to say, I was impressed. Even after living in a gigantic house in LA, and a gorgeous two-floor apartment in New York, I had to stop and stare.

It was all glass, and very modern. There were two floors, and windows from top to bottom. It looked like a smaller version of the skyscrapers in Central Park. On top of the front door there was a big sign that said 'Building 1 – Front Office'.

I wonder how big the whole campus actually is, or how many buildings there are in total.

On my way in I saw a couple of students standing up and talking casually, each one staring at me like I was a museum. I'm guessing they don't usually get new students here. I ignored them and looked straight ahead; no need to start complications already.

I couldn't wait to get into the air-conditioned building. It was a hot 31 degrees Celsius outside, and I was not dressed appropriately. I had white knee-length shorts on, and a thin yellow Juicy Couture sweater. Not my best clothing, but I didn't want to look like I was showing off on my first day. I had almost one month left of good weather, and decided I would make the most out of the huge load of tank tops and shorts I brought.

_Don't worry Bella. Just focus on what you want, and don't let people like that "Emmett" guy distract you._ I came here to focus on my future and have a good time.

After climbing the stairs I placed one hand on the door and took a deep breath. I pushed it open and stepped inside, not knowing what was waiting for me there.

* * *

**Alright, now tell me what you think! Review, and I promise I'll update soon.**


End file.
